<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A collection of my ideas that I'll probably never write by GrigoraKeshet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928427">A collection of my ideas that I'll probably never write</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrigoraKeshet/pseuds/GrigoraKeshet'>GrigoraKeshet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail, Haikyuu!!, Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFO wins, Akuma Jagged Stone, Am I a fan of rare pairs?, Apathetic Midoriya Izuku, Aquarius Lucy, BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Blind Midoriya Izuku, Butterfly!Sabine, Celestial Spirit Lucy, Chat Noir Luka Couffaine, Chloe isn't that bad in this, Civil War, Comatose Marinette, Comatose Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cyborgs, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hinata Shouyou Protection Squad, Human Experimentation, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Midoriya Izuku, Kim Nino and Marinette are childhood friends, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lisanna back but not mean about it, Lucy carries the whole guild on her back, Lucy doesn't go to Tenrou Island, Lucy has cool skills bc rich people, Lucy unlocks new powers, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Leaves, Mineta Minoru Dies, Older Sister Lucy Heartfilia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peacock!Tom, Polyamory, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Island, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Revolution, S-Rank Lucy Heartfilia, Sad Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Science Experiments, Soft Aone Takanobu, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Soft Bickslow, Soft Gajeel Redfox, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Soft Ushijima Wakatoshi, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), Uprising, Villain Kaminari Denki, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Villain Shinsou Hitoshi, Villain Todoroki Shouto, keep the orange safe, lucy and gajeel would be platonic soulmates change my mind, marinette goes to gotham, yes - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:36:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrigoraKeshet/pseuds/GrigoraKeshet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a lot of ideas saved but I don't have the motivation to write them. I'm going to try and post one a day. Feel free to write them just say that you were inspired by any of these, please mark it as inspired so I can find them, read them, and shower you with praise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Bickslow/Lucy Heartfilia, Kaminari Denki/Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia &amp; Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia/Loke, Lucy Heartfilia/Lyon Vastia, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Lê Chiến Kim &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Team Natsu - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cyborg Izuku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feel free to use these just mark your fic as inspired by one of my prompts so I can find it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heroes raid a villain’s laboratory during Bakugou’s third year at U.A. and find horrific human experiments. Izuku doesn’t get one for all in this and they find him in this lab. His mom died in a villain attack his last year of middle school. The experiments on him have essentially turned him into a cyborg with extras like wings and a tail. When questioned his reason for being there was “Quirkless people are worthless to this community. I couldn’t even get a job as a janitor or garbage man. At least this way I had a roof over my head and three meals a day. I’d experience similar abuse if I was put in foster care and had to go to high school so this was actually the better choice.” U.A. is horrified. Bakugou is horrified. He is sent to U.A. bc they’re the only ones who could handle him. Shenanigans and rehabilitation ensue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gajeel and Lucy team up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First of many Fairy Tail prompts. This was one of my first anime so despite its many flaws it holds a special place in my heart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lisanna comes back from Edolas and Natsu, Gray, and Erza get wrapped up in the celebration. It’s near the end of the month and Lucy needs to pay rent. She’s talking about it while standing in front of the request board. Gajeel overhears and thinks to himself “finally the perfect way to make up for what I’ve done”. Gajeel and Pantherlily walk up behind her and he says “yo bunny girl we’re going on this mission”. Lucy is surprised but she goes along with it because she wasn’t comfortable going on a solo mission. All of them go home and pack then meet up at the train station the next morning. The mission will take a few weeks. Lucy let her landlady know how long she’d be gone and the landlady only increased her rent a little. Over the course of the mission, they bond becoming like brother and sister. When they get back, team Natsu is still too wrapped up in the celebration so Lucy forms a new team with Gajeel and goes on missions with him. She starts teasing him about his crush on Levy and not so subtly tries to make him ask her out. During bar fights instead of participating Gajeel will sit near Lucy and Levy and destroy anything that comes within 5 meters of the two. Lucy asked Gajeel to help her train so he started teaching her hand to hand and made her work out more. She becomes much stronger physically and magically. She unlocks new abilities from her spirits and is able to conjure a weapon based on them, bow and arrow for Sagittarius whip for Virgo, etc. When team Natsu come back to their senses and ask Lucy to go on a mission with them. She tells them that since it’s been 3-4 months she made a new team so she could pay rent. Gajeel walks up behind her and asks if they’re causing problems. She says no and he says good cause I picked out a mission let’s head out Lucy waves goodbye to the three and heads out to pack. Team Natsu stands in shock for a while before snapping out of it and freaking out. Mira watches and laughs to herself. When Lucy gets back from her mission with Gajeel she explains that she still cares about them. She's just grown more comfortable with Gajeel’s fighting style and enjoys working with him. The fact that she gets a bigger portion of the reward and they destroy less also helps. They talk it out and while team Natsu is bummed they accept and respect her choices. Natsu tries to sneak into Lucy’s bed when she and Gajeel are having a sleepover and Gajeel kicks him out quite violently. At first people in the guild think they’re dating but when asked Gajeel and Lucy start laughing hysterically. They calm down but when they look at each other they start cackling again. They explain to the guild that their relationship is strictly platonic and neither see the other as more than a sibling. Gajeel and Levy get together but all three are very tactile when it comes to showing affection, Gajeel’s a little touch starved so he very much enjoys cuddling his girlfriend, honorary sister, and exceed.<br/>Gajeel likes randomly picking up Lucy and walking away especially when she’s talking to a member of Team Natsu. Insert a moment where Lucy asks Gajeel in front of the guild about what she should wear for something and the guild’s like he’s not gonna answer that but he does and even tells her the best jewelry and make-up for the outfit. Jaws hit the floor</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Akuma Jagged 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First MLB prompt wooo!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jagged hears about what Marinette’s class is putting her through. He gets really mad and is akumatized into a protection type Akuma. Definitely one of the sneakier ones. His powers are related to his music. His guitar is the akumatized object. Fang is a dragon again but more of the guard the castle type. The first thing Jagged does is find Marinette and play a lullaby putting her to sleep. He then steals her away and hides her somewhere with Fang. When Marinette wakes up she won’t remember much about who she is. Just her name, age, that she’s a fashion designer, and that Jagged put her here to protect her. Jagged then goes to the school in order to confront Lila. Shit goes down his music magic does stuff Adrien gets away and turns into chat noir. Ladybug doesn’t show up. Jagged is able to essentially curse Lila to only tell the truth. This exposes her and people are mad but also guilty. They all desperately try to get in contact with Marinette but she’s not answering. Chat noir goes to her house to see if she’s safe and finds her room empty with her phone on the floor. Tikki was able to take the earrings and run to the guardian. Cue chat panicking trying to find Marinette when he gets a call from Master Fu to come see him. He’s told that something happened to ladybug so she can’t come help. Fu gives him the earrings tells him to wear them and be ladybug for this Akuma. He also asks chat if he wants to take a miraculous to give to someone so he can have help from a temp hero. He says yes and takes the dragon to give to Kagami. He finds Kagami and explains the situation. Kagami honored by the fact that chat came to her(and worried about Marinette who’s too sweet for her own good) gladly agrees to help. Confrontation happens I’m thinking maybe Jagged beats Hawkmoth bc his objective is to keep Marinette safe. Since he beats Hawkmoth before Hawkmoth realizes he’s going against him he’s able to get both the moth and peacock miraculi. Even though he’s no longer an Akuma he still doesn’t want Marinette to get hurt. He goes to where he left Marinette and explains that he has the moth and peacock miraculi. She tells him she knows who to give them to. Before she goes the two have a talk about what’s happening at her school and he convinces her to move to the states with him where she can start over *cough* Gotham daminette *cough*. She drops off the miraculi at Master Fu’s and explains the situation. She tells him to tell Tikki she’s sorry but since Hawkmoth is beaten there’s nothing keeping her in France. Meanwhile Jagged goes and talks to Marinette’s parents and the three plan out exactly how it’s gonna go down. Marinette comes home, Jagged and her parents help her pack, and she leaves the next day for America. Master Fu summons Adrien who takes the dragon miraculous and goes. Once Adrien returns the dragon miraculous Master Fu explains the situation. Adrien and Tikki are understandably upset, no one even thinks of revealing Marinette’s identity tho, and it’s only made worse the next day when it’s announced that Marinette transferred out of the school. He’s just lost two friends in 24 hours. Then the cliche Marinette goes to Gotham meets Damien, isn’t scared of him, and doesn’t immediately dislike him, the two form a friendship centered around friendly banter, it evolves into a relationship. Lila was able to lie her way out of the Akuma thingy and the class, bar Adrien, is still under her thumb. Eventually, she starts to brag about dating Damien Wayne and being BFF’s with up and coming fashion icon MDC. Both claims are disproved when Marinette and Damien announce their relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hinata Protection Squad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This will probably be the only Haikyuu idea, for now, I don't have any others written down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some guys from some random team decide to harass Hinata. His team isn’t there bc he went back to grab something he forgot. Out of nowhere Aone stands in front of him, Iwaizumi starts tearing into the people who thought it was a good idea to mess with Hinata,  and Ushijima just fucking picks Hinata up and walks awaySome guys from some random team decide to harass Hinata. His team isn’t there bc he went back to grab something he forgot. Out of nowhere Aone stands in front of him, Iwaizumi starts tearing into the people who thought it was a good idea to mess with Hinata,  and Ushijima just fucking picks Hinata up and walks away</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have done so much school work today I can't feel my brain. Here's a short and silly prompt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku gets kidnapped insanely often. He isn’t even scared anymore. 7/10 it’s the LOV kidnapping him. He doesn’t get OFA and is in the Gen Ed course. He gets kidnapped before USJ and is just really fucking bored. Bakugou sees him and freaks the fuck out. He just waves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lucy makes Bickslow new dolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's isn't enough love for Bickslow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the battle of Fairy Tail Lucy makes Bickslow new babies because she felt bad breaking them during the fight. She used woodworking skills she learned as a kid and painted them all fancy. She’s gonna use that resistance to magic and enchant them to be more sturdy magically and physically with Levy’s help. She’s also gonna enchant them to reconstruct eventually after being destroyed. Maybe bick x Lucy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Quirkless Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you’re diagnosed quirkless or deemed to have a villainess quirk you’re sent to an island off the coast of Japan. Set in the future where class 1-A are pro heroes and Izuku, Shinsou, Toga, Twice, Dabi, Spinner, Shigaraki, Kurogiri, Mustard, Mr. Compress, and Magne rule the island. Villains are also sent there. And anyone who feels unwanted or like they’d be more accepted there. They aren’t picky. The island is getting too small so the story starts with them developing a plan to take over some of the nearby islands and eventually Japan. This law was implemented after U.A.'s teacher's were 4 but before young pro's like Kamui woods were 4.<br/>
AFO funds the attack while Hatsume spies and makes gear. She’s paid with scrap for her inventions.<br/>
People on the island:<br/>
Izuku<br/>
Toga<br/>
Twice<br/>
Dabi<br/>
Spinner<br/>
Shigaraki<br/>
Kurogiri<br/>
Mustard<br/>
Mr. Compress<br/>
Magne<br/>
Shouji<br/>
Tokoyami<br/>
Shinsou<br/>
Kamakiri<br/>
Monoma<br/>
Kuroiro (headcannoned as kurogiri’s son)<br/>
Kamui woods<br/>
All the villains</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Aquarius Lucy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if celestial spirits are former celestial mages who impressed the spirit king so he made them spirits. Aquarius’ key was broken and Lucy has impressed the celestial king. Lucy dies during a mission and per her final request, Yukino gets her keys. Little do they know the spirit king made her the new Aquarius spirit. A few years later Yukino finds the Aquarius key and everyone’s confused bc wasn’t it broken what?? Yukino summons the spirit and it’s Lucy!! But she doesn’t remember them bc in order to save her and make her a spirit her memories are sacrificed. Her spirits are happy to know she lives on but sad that she forgot their adventures but technically when they were made spirits they also forgot their human lives. This'll be a Loke x Lucy fic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Peacock Tom and Butterfly Sabine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fanon!Adrien a v good boy. Canon!Adrien a nice guy (trademark symbol).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inspired by @nobodyfamousposts Gabriel’s lament au<br/>Ok, so Gabriel gets the ladybug and black cat miraculi and makes his wish. Since he made the wish he’s the only one, other than the kwami, that remembers the previous timeline. However, someone has to have suffered Emile’s fate. That person is Marinette. She’s now in a coma-like state like Emile was. However this time it was not caused by the peacock miraculous because it isn’t damaged. She was hit by a drunk driver on her way to school on the last day of the year before Alya and Adrien went to school. Adrien, while not as isolated as before, was enrolled in a different school for a while b4 he was swapped to DuPont. The class is v sad, even Chloe she may not like Marinette but she never wanted her to be hurt. Kim and Nino are the saddest bc they’re childhood friends with Mari. The class visits Mari as often as they can. The only people who visit her every day are her parents Kim and Nino. Tom and Sabine find the peacock and butterfly miraculi and decide to use them to try and find a way to save their daughter. Sabine is known as monarch and Tom is known as Paon. The two start attacks immediately already working together. They can’t risk Adrien bc of Gabriel being nearby so Luka is chosen as the new chat noir. That’s a mistake however bc once he finds out who Monarch and Paon are he’s on their side bc he’s in love with Marinette. The ladybug miraculous goes to Aurore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Sentencer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AFO wins. Pro heroes and hero students alike are on the run. There’s rumors spreading about someone called the Sentencer (real original name I know but let’s be real they named their group league of villains they’re not that good at names). The rumors say that if you are captured you are brought before them and they decide your fate. Option 1.) death plain and simple. Option 2.) your quirk is taken but you are allowed to live. If this option is chosen you are sent to what is essentially a zoo for former pros. Option 3.) you are tortured for the rest of your life. Class 1-A was in the middle of the conflict when AFO won. They lost classmates like Todoroki (they think he’s dead he joined to be with his brother Dabi) Mineta (brutally killed right in front of them) Kaminari and Shinsou (captured and believed dead). All Might is nowhere to be found. Eraserhead and Midnight were captured. Present Mic is the only adult they still have with them. (The punisher is Izuku. It’s a DFO au and he never gets into UA) The punisher’s guard consists of Todoroki Shouto codename, Nitrogen, Kaminari Denki codename, Jupiter, and Shinsou Hitoshi codename, Puppeteer. Todoroki was the only one who joined without convincing and if it took a few quirks to convince Shinsou and Kaminari to join, well they were going to join eventually AFO just sped up the process. It will probably be TodoKamiShinDeku bc I’m a sucker for poly relationships.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Blind Midoriya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midoriya's blind and ends up helping the LOV in various innocuous ways bc he literally can't see them to tell that they're villains. He helps them with groceries, hiding Toga from her "scary ex" (cough cough the cops cough cough), helping Dabi with his scars, being a calming presence to Shigaraki, etc. Bonus points if some hero sees him with the LOV and thinks they're holding him hostage the organizes a rescue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lucy Doesn't Go to Tenrou Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Did I miss a day or two? Maybe I honestly can't tell I'm so tired. Also, I have some DreamSMP Ideas but I don't know if I should post them here or keep them to myself. Let me know if you'd like to see any of them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Instead of Lucy being Cana’s partner Laki is. Lucy is left behind for the 7-year time skip. She almost single-handedly keeps the guild afloat. She manages their finances, got them a partnership with her father’s trade guild where they offer protection on deliveries and identify, sort, and sometimes destroy (if they’re dangerous) magical artifacts. She encourages every member. Reminds them of their strength and tells them that the Tenrou group would want them to keep going. Meanwhile, she trains for hours each day and eventually becomes the new Gildarts almost. She’s insanely strong and takes the most dangerous missions. She learned Requip magic for both her keys and the celestial weapons gifted to her by her spirits and the spirit king. She learned how to cast powerful spells like Urano Metria without breaking a sweat. She recruits new people to Fairy Tail like Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosh, Yukino, Rufus, and Orga. She becomes their older sibling. When the Tenrou group comes back Lucy is on a mission. The Tenrou group is surprised at how well the guild did without them. Macao explains that while he’s master Lucy did most of it. She declined the master position because she wanted to keep going on missions. A few weeks after the Tenrou group come back, during which they bond with the new members and catch up with everyone else, Sting and Lector run into the guild super excited and say that Lucy’s back. When she enters the guild she’s almost unrecognizable to the Tenrou group. She doesn’t wear skimpy outfits anymore because they weren’t practical. She still owns them and wears them for leisure but not for missions and since she was on a mission she wasn’t wearing them. She was wearing dark gray cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and combat boots. Her hair is now a pixie cut and she has a fair amount of scars, one on her face (bottom of her right cheek looks like 3 scratch marks), one that looks like lightning on her left arm, and who knows how many more she’s hiding under her clothes. At first, she doesn’t notice the Tenrou group and they’re too shocked to say anything for a while. The guild members who were there for the 7 year time skip just greet her and she gives her sunshine smile and at least that’s the same. She walks over to Macao and starts talking business with him, still not noticing the Tenrou group. Sensing the importance of the convo between the two the wilder members of the Tenrou group are restrained. At the end of her convo with Macao she mentions that her boyfriend is coming to visit later today. At that Natsu and happy can no longer be restrained and tackle her in their happiness *insert cute reunion scene here* They all express their pride in seeing how strong she became and with her signature sunshine smile she turns to the rest of the guild and declares it party time. Lucy refuses to tell the Tenrou group who her boyfriend is and the rest of the guild agrees because they wanna see the Tenrou group’s faces. A few hours later Lyon enters the guild and goes up to Lucy and kisses her cheek. Cue shock and chaos.<br/>
:3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>